As We Know It
by sailorbutnotsalty
Summary: After Dean looses the Mark of Cain, he, Sam, Crowley, and Cas must work together to defeat a deadly alliance. A rogue force of Heaven and witchcraft could destroy the world. Meanwhile, Dean must deal with his growing feelings for Cas. Slowburn!Destiel. Takes place immediately after 10-22, 10-23 never happens.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi everyone! This my first ever fanfic (and probably my only one because I'm writing purely out of spite). This is how I think s11 should go. I hated the finale, it felt like they just pulled everything out of their asses. This fic takes place directly after 10-22 and will use like two scenes from the finale but other than that, everything I write here are my own ideas of how things should play out. Also, sorry about all the horizontal lines in the middle of the pages, FF is being dumb and won't let me space my story properly so this is the best I can do to make it read right.

* * *

Sam pushed past the broken door of the Men of Letter's Bunker, scrunching up his face as he entered. Gasoline. The bastards had tried to set the place on fire. He made his way downstairs, covering his nose with his shirt.

"Sam," a weak voice murmured.

"Cas!" Sam exclaimed, dropping to his knees next to him.

The angel's face was misshapen and covered in blood. He was surrounded by piles of books, wooden debris, and for some reason, a box full of Dean's personal belongings. Three dead bodies lay in the room. One of them, Sam noticed with a drop in his stomach, couldn't have been more than eighteen. His glasses lay askew on his face, a bullet hole directly in the middle of his forehead.

"Cas, what happened? Who did this to you? Was it the Stynes?" Sam asked urgently, knowing he was wrong but hoping that he wouldn't hear the answer he knew was coming.

"Dean," Castiel said. "It was Dean. Sam…he's gone."

Next to Cas' head, an angel blade was stuck into a book. Cas looked at the blade, his expression indiscernible.

"No," Sam said. "I already told you, we can save him! Rowena can read the spell now, it's not too late, we can still fix this!"

"Sam, he attacked me. He shot that kid. The Dean we know is gone," Cas replied none too gently. The angel's wounds were healing themselves slowly.

"No," Sam repeated firmly. "He's my brother and I'm not giving up on him. You should know this by now."

The angel shook his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

Dean was driving furiously down the interstate, at least thirty miles over the speed limit and with no destination in mind. All he wanted to do was get as far away from the Bunker as possible. Cas' blood, mixed with the Stynes, still stained his face, fists, and clothes. There was so much anger singing through his veins. And a twinge of regret…he had hurt Cas, who was just trying to protect him. He had known that his anger with Castiel had been irrational, but he just couldn't stop himself. Dean glanced down at the ugly Mark on his arm, then looked away quickly. His hands tightened on the steering wheel. This had to end.

* * *

Sam sat on a table in the dilapidated warehouse, glaring at the witch across the table.

"Rowena, we need the spell done now," he spat at her.

Rowena merely smiled.

"Samuel, do you know what this spell requires?" she asked smoothly. "Before I do anything-and I will not be doing this for free-I need the ingredients."

"Fine," Sam growled. "What are they? And we are not discussing payment right now. You'll be lucky if we let you live!"

Rowena's smile didn't falter. "Samuel, do you want this spell cast or not? I am the only one who knows what can save your Dean right now. I suggest you not toy with me."

She looked down into her teacup. Sam stood up abruptly.

"Sam-" Cas warned from the corner, his arms folded.

"No," Sam interrupted. "She's right, she the only one that can save him. What do you want, Rowena?" he said, turning back to her.

"Well, for starters, I will walk away free. And I want the Codex."

"No!" Cas exclaimed, at the same time Sam said "Fine, what are the ingredients?"

"Sam!" Cas protested.

Sam walked to the corner where Cas stood, arms crossed and eyes glaring.

"Cas, we can figure out a way to negotiate later. Right now, Dean needs to be stopped."

"I don't like this Sam. She's right, she shouldn't be toyed with," Cas grumbled.

"We'll talk about it later," Sam snapped.

He turned back to Rowena. "What are the ingredients?"

"These will be none too easy to procure. I need the Forbidden Fruit, the Golden Calf, and something from the victim himself" Rowena read.

Cas and Sam exchanged exasperated looks.

"I'll go talk to _him_ ," Cas said.

* * *

Dean woke up on the floor of a shitty motel. He groaned, and rolled over, right on top of a whiskey bottle and broken glass. He picked himself up off the ground, surveying the damage he'd done with a twist in his stomach. This had to stop. Dean dragged himself to the sink to wash his face. He was going to leave this motel as fast as possible. And he knew where to go. This had to end. And Sam couldn't fix it. Dean drew a handful of water to his face, and looked in the mirror and stumbled backwards as Castiel's bloodied face stared back at him. The look on Cas' face was awful. The angel's blue eyes pierced him. Dean closed his eyes and when he opened them, Cas' face in the mirror was gone.

Dean walked out of the motel room with his meager belongings. He started the Impala's engine and tore out of the parking lot.

* * *

Castiel stood in the middle of a crossroads. It was nighttime. There were more stars out here than there were in city areas. But not as many visible as there used to be, Castiel thought wistfully. These humans had sacrificed so much beauty in the name of 'progress'.

A man appeared out of nowhere, and Castiel snapped back to reality.

"Crowley," he said shortly.

"Honestly Castiel, who summons anymore? Couldn't you just call? This is such an inconvenience," Crowley said snarkily.

"I don't have you in my contacts list," Cas replied wearily. The demon's reliance on modern technology was absurd.

"Now you do," Crowley said, snapping his fingers. "Next time, just text me. Now, what have you brought me out here for?"

"I need you to help us cure Dean," Castiel said.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Exactly what do you think I've been doing, Cas? Sitting on my ass? I want that loose cannon tied down as much as you do."

"We have the spell that can take the Mark of Cain off his arm. But we need the ingredients," Castiel continued, ignoring the demon. "We need the Forbidden Fruit and the Golden Calf."

"Easy," Crowley said. "But how do you plan on casting-" his eyes flipped red. "Rowena. She's still helping you."

"Yes," Cas admitted reluctantly, shifting his feet.

"I help on one condition-I get to kill her," Crowley spat.

"No," Cas said adamantly. "No one is killing her yet. When she becomes a problem, then the honor is all yours."

"I'll kill her if I damn well please," Crowley responded.

"Fine," Cas said. "But you aren't going to do it while she's helping us. After we cure Dean and make sure she has no intention to cause us harm, you can feud with her on your own."

Crowley glared at Castiel.

"Golden Calf and Forbidden Fruit, eh? Easy."

And he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had been driving for a few hours. He hadn't even turned on the radio. He was lost in thought. Cas' face, bruised and bloodied, kept swimming before his eyes. _"No, Dean. Please…"_ Charlie and the Styne kid made their way into his thoughts sometimes too. But the look in Cas' eyes still haunted Dean. Another memory surfaced. _"Cas. Cas. I know you're in there. I know you can hear me. Cas...It's me. We're family. We need you. I need you."_

The roles had been reversed then. Cas had been under someone else's control. He had almost killed Dean, and then didn't at the last second. But why? Cas had never said…

Dean shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He had a job to do. He could think about this later.

* * *

Sam paced back and forth in the main room of the Bunker.

"Where the hell is Crowley? How long can this take?"

"I don't know," Cas replied.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair. He sat down, and then stood up again, clearly agitated.

"Look Cas. Crowley is bound to turn up sooner or later. But I'm assuming we need Dean there for Rowena to cast the spell. Can you go look for him? Please?" Sam looked at Cas, his eyes begging.

"Fine. What should I do when I find him? Should I bring him here, lock him up in the dungeon?"

"No," Sam said. "I'll text you when we're ready to go. Until then, Cas, find him. Keep your eye on him. If he does something stupid, stop him."

* * *

Dean stopped the Impala in the driveway of a small house in the country. White beehives that sounded empty stood in the yard. There were no lights on inside the house. The Mark on Dean's arm was heating up. Dean rubbed it while walking up to the front door.

"Cain?" Dean called. He threw open the front door and entered the house.

"Cain? I know you're here."

 _Cain was on his knees, looking up at Dean. "What's the matter?"_

 _Dean looked regretfully down at him. "Tell me I don't have to do this. Tell me that you'll stop. Tell me that you can stop!" His voice cracked._

" _I will never stop," Cain said with finality. His eyes lost the mad look in them, and he lowered his head, knowing what would come next._

 _Dean paced around Cain, lifting the First Blade. He yelled, and brought the First Blade down-missing Cain._

" _You can stop. You will stop"_

" _No. I can't!" Cain was back on his feet again, facing Dean angrily._

" _You have no idea what this feels like-"_

" _Don't I?" Dean yelled back, pulling up his sleeve to reveal the Mark on his arm._

" _I'm fighting it. I beat it, just now. I could have killed you but I didn't. The burden of the Mark isn't on you anymore, it's on me. You didn't kill those people because of the Mark."_

 _Cain was breathing heavily._

" _As long as the Mark exists, I will feel its effects."_

" _That's bullshit," Dean shot back._

 _Cain lowered his face from Dean's._

" _It is, isn't it?" Dean said. "Why would you kill all those people, they did nothing to you. Some of them were jackasses but the law would have taken care of them."_

" _I killed them because I knew that you would come after me and take me down," Cain whispered. "I can't live like this anymore. I don't want to live. I want you to kill me. I can be killed now, because God's curse is no loner upon me, it's upon you."_

" _No," Dean answered. "Because the more I kill, the more it effects me, the worse the curse gets. I can't kill you. Not yet. Once I figure out a way to get this thing off my arm, I'll take you up on it."_

 _Cain grabbed Dean's shirt._

" _Swear to it. Swear that you will kill me once you can remove the Mark."_

" _I swear," Dean said. "You better believe I will."_

" _Good," Cain said. "And if you do not, Dean Winchester, I will find you and hold you to your word. And you do not want me to come looking for you. I can promise you that."_

 _And he disappeared._

"Cain?" Dean yelled again.

"You still possess the Mark," A voice from behind Dean said quietly.

Dean jumped.

"And you still sneak up on people," Dean said angrily. "Yes, I still have the Mark. But I also have an idea."

Cain frowned and crossed his arms. "I'm listening."

Cas walked outside the Bunker and concentrated, looking for the Impala. The Enochian symbols were still etched on both boy's ribs, making it impossible to find Dean himself. Cas closed his eyes and saw the Impala outside a small house somewhere in a countryside. He opened his eyes and the Impala was right in front of him. He could sense Dean inside the house….Dean and someone else.

* * *

Sam's phone buzzed on the table, and he lunged for it.

The message was from Cas.

 **Found Dean. He isn't alone. Don't know who else is there.**

Sam didn't reply, because at the same time, Crowley called him.

"Crowley," Sam answered.

"Moose," Crowley purred. "I've got what you need to cure Squirrel. I'll meet you at that disgusting warehouse immediately."

"Fine. Don't make me regret trusting you, Crowley."

"Oh Moose, remember what happened last time? I should be the one with trust issues here."

And Crowley hung up.

Sam sent Cas a text back: **Get Dean out of there now. Crowley has the ingredients.**

Castiel read Sam's reply. He reached for his angel blade, pulling it out of his trench coat. He didn't know what this was about but the entire thing made him uneasy.


	3. Chapter 3

Cain and Dean sat in the living room of Cain's house. It looked as Dean remembered it from his first time there.

"I made you a promise. I'm gonna keep it. But I have an idea."

Cain raised his eyebrow but made no comment.

"I'm going to give the Mark back to you. And then I'm going to kill you, and kill the Mark with you. It can't hurt anyone anymore."

Cain stood up, rage in his face.

"Don't you think I haven't tried that already, boy? It won't work."

"Why not?" Dean demanded. "You were going to kill me back in the barn. What would have happened then? You and I are the only ones to ever carry this curse. If one of us kills the other, it should cancel out the curse's effect and destroy it forever!"

Just then, Castiel burst into the house. Cain and Dean both turned to face him.

"Cain!" Castiel yelled angrily, taking huge steps across the room with the angel blade raised.

"Cas, no!" Dean shouted, stepping in front of Cain.

"Dean, he-"

"I let him go. Back at the barn, I let him go. It's okay, Cas, I can explain."

"Dean, I cannot believe you!" Cas rounded on him. "Of all the irresponsible, idiotic things you could have done-"

"I'm here to finish the Mark, Cas. Once and for all. I never wanted you and Sam to use the Book of the Damned, it was an awful idea from the start. It got Charlie killed. Whatever it could have done for me would have been done at the expense of Charlie's life!"

Cain looked back and forth at the two of them.

"The Book of the Damned? Don't tell me you fools have been meddling with that thing. Had you tried to cure Dean using that, it would have unleashed all the Darkness in the universe. The Darkness that God Himself fought before he made the earth."

Cas and Dean exchanged a look.

"Well, good thing I'm not getting rid of the Mark that way, right? What a load of shit that would have been," Dean said breezily.

"Yes, that would have been a huge distraction from all of our other problems, like hunting down Metatron and restoring the rest of the angels to Heaven," Cas agreed. Then he frowned. "What is your plan for getting rid of the Mark then, Dean?"

* * *

Sam got out of his car, and walked to the warehouse entrance where Crowley was waiting with two items wrapped in cloth. Sam nodded his head at Crowley, and then walked inside. Rowena sat at her table as usual. She looked up in disgust as Crowley walked in. He returned her look with one of pure hatred.

"Still their bitch I see," Rowena said as way of greeting.

"Mother, as I am not the one tied up right now, I'd say you have that honor," Crowley drawled.

He dumped the two clothed packages on the table unceremoniously.

Rowena unwrapped the first one. Sam stared at the Forbidden Fruit.

"I thought it was an apple," he said thoughtfully.

"Mistranslation," Crowley informed him. "They were actually kumquats."

Rowena opened up the second one. It was measly lump of half melted gold.

"Really? That's all you could find?" Sam asked disgustedly.

"If you think you can do better, please be my guest," Crowley snapped.

"This will be fine," Rowena said, talking over the both of them. "Now, I need Dean to be present while I cast the spell."

"Cas is working on that," Sam replied, checking his phone again. No messages from anyone. He put his phone back in his pocket and began pacing the length of the warehouse.

* * *

"Dean you don't even know if this will work!" Cas protested.

"It's our only hope. You heard what he said about the spell from that book. Cain is willing to do this and so am I. If it works, great. If it doesn't, I take the Mark back and keep fighting the good fight as long as I can," Dean returned.

Cas crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. He knew Dean was right. But it made him uneasy nonetheless.

"Are you ready Cain?" Dean asked him.

"As I'll ever be, if you two have finished your lover's spat," Cain said. The old man had been standing against the wall. He walked toward the center of the room and held his arm out. Dean grasped his forearm. Cain closed his eyes and grimaced. Red lines streamed out on Dean's skin from the Mark, moving down his arm and back into Cain's. Dean felt a sharp burning pain and cried out as the Mark left his body. He jerked his hand off of Cain's arm, where the Mark once again resided. Cain doubled over, and then straightened up, wincing.

"Do it now Dean!" he cried. "I can't hold on!"

Dean grabbed the First Blade, and stared at the old man in pity.

"NOW!" Cain roared, holding his arm.

Dean lunged forward, his face screwed up, and plunged the First Blade into Cain's chest.

Red light streamed from where the First Blade was stuck in Cain's body. Dean let go of the Blade and dove backwards, pulling Cas down with him. Cain threw out his arms, howling, and red light filled the house.

Then it died down, and Cain dropped to the floor like a stone.

Dean opened his eyes, looking around, his arms still around Cas. He quickly let go, and stood up, looking down at Cain's body. As he watched, the Mark of Cain slowly faded away. Dean quickly pushed up his sleeve to check his arm. Nothing.

Dean exhaled a huge breath that he didn't even realize he had been holding in.

"Cas, it's gone! It's gone, it worked!" Dean pulled Cas up to his feet and embraced him.

"Cas, it worked," he repeated.

"Dean we need to call Sam," Cas said, his voice slightly muffled in Dean's jacket.

Quickly, Dean let Cas go and pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

Back in the warehouse, Sam's phone rang. Sam jumped, and then answered it.

"Cas? What's going on?" he exclaimed. "We're waiting!"

"Sammy, it's me. We did it. The Mark's gone," Dean answered.

"What do you mean? Dean, what are you talking about?" Sam demanded.

Crowley and Rowena looked on, confused, while Sam's face turned about three different colors. Finally, he hung up and faced them.

"Dean got the Mark off on his own," he said dazedly.

"What? How?" Rowena demanded.

"Long story short: he didn't kill Cain when we thought he did. He gave Cain the Mark back and then stabbed him with the First Blade. He thinks it worked because he carried the Mark so they were the only ones that could kill each other."

"Are you telling me," Crowley said slowly. "That I went to all that trouble for you to NOT EVEN NEED THE BLOODY INGREDIENTS? Oh how I hate you Winchesters." And with that, Crowley disappeared.

"Always such a dramatic boy," Rowena sighed. "Now, Samuel. Since you have no further need for me, I suggest you let me go immediately." Sam opened his mouth to speak.

"Samuel if you are going to tell me that you will not let me go, I would highly reconsider it. I have no reason to kill you, your brother, or his angel. I have much bigger concerns than you three. And if you do not let me go, you are breaking an oath. And I will get out of here eventually, and I do not take kindly to oath-breakers. So it would be much easier to just let me go," she continued, her accent becoming more prominent as it tended to when she was upset.

"Fine," Sam said. "But first, you're going to make me an oath. You can't think I'm stupid enough to let you just leave. You won't ever harm me, my brother, or Cas."

Rowena smiled and extended her hand.

"I believe we have an accord."

Sam walked to the pole and undid the chains that had bound Rowena. She smiled and stood up.

"Lovely doing business with you, Samuel. I hope to never see you again."

Rowena sauntered to the exit.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hi! I hope you've made it this far. I only had time to get around to four chapters today and I'm not sure when my next update will be, because I'm in college and it takes up quite a bit of my time. Thanks for reading As We Know It!

* * *

The Impala roared down the interstate, back to the Bunker. Dean looked more at peace than Cas had seem him in a long time.

Dean broke the silence.

"We're all back to normal now, I guess. You got your wings back, Sam isn't being possessed by an angel, and I'm not cursed anymore. We're ready for whatever's next."

"Yes," Cas agreed.

Dean did not appear to have any more to say. From time to time, Cas would notice his eyes flickering between the road and his arm. The sleeves of Dean's blue flannel shirt were rolled up, exposing his forearms.

Dean drove all day long, refusing to let Cas take the wheel. When night began to fall, Cas insisted on stopping at a motel.

"Dean, you need to rest and recover," he said stubbornly.

"Cas, I don't like being in a motel room with you. You always stare at me when I sleep," Dean retorted.

"I don't," Cas said indignantly.

"You do," Dean replied.

But he stopped anyway.

Dean had joked that the first thing he was going to do in the motel room was grab a beer from the minifridge. But he collapsed on the bed instead, falling straight to sleep.

Cas breathed a sigh of relief. Now that he was an angel again, a few hours was no time for him. He sat down in a chair and began reading a copy of To Kill A Mockingbird that someone had left in the motel room. It was quite unnecessary, as Metatron had "uploaded" every book into his head, but Castiel figured he had nothing better to do. Turning on the small television set might wake Dean up.

Around 3am, Dean became restless, shifting around in the bed. Cas looked up concernedly.

"No!" he cried out in his sleep. "No! Sammy! Cas! Sammy! No!"

Castiel quickly stood up and rushed over to the bed. He touched Dean's forehead. Immediately Dean relaxed. Cas went back to the book.

Around 6 in the morning, Dean woke up, ready to leave.

"How are you feeling, Dean?" Cas asked.

"I'm doing great Cas," Dean replied.

"You had a nightmare last night," Cas told him.

Dean frowned.

"I got rid of it," Cas said.

"Well…thanks Cas," Dean said shortly. "Let's go, I'm ready to go home."

They continued their drive of silence. Whenever Dean would catch Cas staring at his arm, he would smile and tell Cas not to worry about him.

"I'm fine Cas. Ready to get back to work," he said.

* * *

Sam heard the Bunker door slam and came running into the control room as Dean went down the stairs. The brothers hugged each other, and though they would both deny it later, they were both somewhat teary-eyed.

"I still can't believe that worked. And I'm still pissed at you for not telling us you let Cain go," Sam said.

The three men were sitting around a table, drinking beer.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm pissed that you let Rowena go," Dean said, taking a long draught of his beer.

"I told you, I made her swear she wasn't going to do anything to us. Besides, I'm pretty sure it's Crowley she's after," Sam answered.

"That is true," Cas pointed out. "She never came after us because of Dean. She came here looking for the witches that scorned her, and then she found Crowley and subsequently, us. I don't believe she's interested in us anymore."

Sam yawned.

"Go to bed," Dean said immediately.

"Yeah I think I agree with you," Sam said. "Goodnight Dean. Cas."

Sam went to his bedroom. Dean stood up.

"I think I'm going to follow him," he said. "Cas, you gonna turn in?"

"I don't require sleep anymore Dean," Cas reminded him.

"Right, you got your mojo back. Well. Do you want a place to just crash in then? You know you have a home here, Cas."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

Dean headed off towards the hallway.

"This place has a ton of bedrooms," Dean said backwards over his shoulder. They came to a T in the hallway.

"Sam's bedroom is that way." Dean pointed left. "Mine's this way. There's one next to me you can take, if you want."

Cas followed Dean into a plain room. There was a bed with white sheets, a desk, and a TV.

"Sam was gonna take this room at first, but he said it reminded him too much of his dorm room at Stanford," Dean told him.

"I don't require much. This will be fine," Cas said.

"Well alright. Goodnight Cas," Dean said, grabbing Cas' shoulder as he left the room.

Dean walked into his room and closed the door. He collapsed on his bed.

 _Cas opened the door to his room. Dean sat up._

" _Dean." Cas' voice was gentle. The angel closed his door and crossed the room to Dean's bed and sat down next to him._

" _Cas, what are you doing in here?" Dean hadn't realized he was nervous until he spoke._

 _The angel cupped Dean's face in his hands. Cas' blue eyes gazed into Dean's green ones. Cas tilted his head and brought his face to Dean's-_

"Dean!"

Dean woke up abruptly, and looked around. Cas wasn't in his room. Dean looked down and blushed. He grabbed for his sheets.

"Dean!"

"What, Sam?" Dean yelled.

Sam cracked the door open.

"NO!" Dean yelled, throwing a pillow at the door. Sam closed it, laughing.

"I was just going to tell you that I was going to make breakfast and I wanted to know if you wanted an egg white omelet."

"No, I do not want an egg white omelet. I want bacon and coffee with whiskey in it. Go away! It's ass o'clock in the morning."

Sam's footsteps mingled with his laughter down the hallway.

Dean kept his sheets covered over his crotch. How could this happen? This was CAS he was dreaming about, not a busty Asian girl from one of those magazines. Still…the angel's lips on his were soft and gentle…

Dean leapt out of bed and threw jeans on. He was NOT thinking about this. He did not have feelings for Cas. They were just friends.

* * *

Metatron was in hiding. Again.

The wayward angel sat in a hot tub on the Palace Suite of a casino in Las Vegas. He knew the humans whispered about the older, short, squat man who never left the top floor, but they never complained, so long as he payed the hotel bill.

It was different from last time, Metatron thought angrily. Back then, everyone had forgotten he even existed. Now, thanks to those meddling Winchesters and their pet angel, he was Heaven's Most Wanted.

There was a knock on the door. Metatron looked up from the television screen that he hadn't been really watching.

"I didn't order room service, thank you!" he called out.

"I'm not room service."

The voice was female, with a distinctly Scottish accent.

Metatron narrowed his eyes. With a blink, he was out of the hot tub and fully clothed. He reached for his angel blade and put it in his jacket pocket, and crossed the room to open the door.

The woman was short and ginger, clad in black from head to toe. Her dark green eyes glittered intelligently. She practically reeked of magic.

"You are Metatron, are you not?"

"Who are you?" Metatron said, pulling his coat back to reveal the angel blade.

"My name is Rowena. I've heard you want the Winchesters dead just as much as I do. And if you and I work together, we can accomplish that…and much more." Rowena let the comment hang.

Metatron was quiet for a moment. Then he laughed.

"I don't know who you are, witch, but I don't think I'll be taking that offer."

Rowena smiled too.

"Oh, trust me. I have something that will interest you."

She reached into her cloak and pulled out a brown, weathered looking book and held it out to him.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked softly.

Metatron didn't answer. Could this be…no, it couldn't be.

"This is the Book of the Damned," Rowena answered for him with a sly smile. "Want to reconsider my offer now?"

Metatron stared the the book. Then slowly, he looked up and sneered.

"Why don't you come inside, Rowena?" he said with a sinister chuckle.


End file.
